It Couldn't, But It Did
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This is a one-shot for Chloe Loves Pie!  What happens when a girl goes to the mall and some how meets Justin Bieber and doesn't know it?  What will happen?  Will she figure it out or will she be left clueless...


This is a one-shot for Chloe Loves Pie. I have decided that it'll only be a one-shot. ^_^'' Sorry for that. I hope you like it cause it took me a while to come up with the story idea. I'll have another one-shot up with the hour! Hope you guys like it! Rate and Review please! And still taking requests!

* * *

It Couldn't, But It Did

Today is so not going well. First, my boyfriend broke up with me this morning. Then, my mom's car broke down on the way to the mall. Now that I'm at a music shop in the mall, the reason that I'm there is sold out... again...

I walked up the cashier there. "Do you have any of the Justin Bieber's My World 2.0?" I said looking down at my feet. I was way to shy to look at somebody in the eyes and talk. The cashier just looked at me and laughed. This was not good. I don't understand why. I finally get the guts to look up to the cashier and realized that it was a guy.

"Sorry, but we are out and the next shipment of those cd's should be coming in by the end of the month. Why don't you go and try to find a singer that has actually hit puberty already?" the guy said. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't understand why people hate Justin so bad.

I whispered, "Whatever... Is there a way I could put a cd on hold so that I can get it when you have it in stock?" I looked down and start playing with the edge of my hoodie.

"Yup, by you leaving this store. I'm tired of all the little girls that have no lives that come in here looking for the fag's cd. You probably dream of meeting him to? Well wake up. If you were to ever meet him, he'd think your to ugly for him anyway." the guy said. This guy was really rude!

"Well, then, you may think whatever you want, but I think your wrong. I think if Justin was to meet this girl, he wouldn't think she was ugly at all. Plus he's not a fag, he just hasn't hit puberty yet." A male voice said. I turned around to see a guy in a hoodie, hat, and sunglasses on. I didn't understand why he had that on while he was in the mall, but whatever this guy wanted.

I turned red. A complete stranger was sticking up for me. The cashier rolled his eyes, "Whatever, how about the both of you get out of my store then." The boy smiled at the cashier. Why was this happening? I don't think today could get any worst, but with my luck it was going to get worst.

"With pleasure, you jerk." The boy took my hand and dragged me out of the store. I started blushing. This boy was holding my hand. I didn't understand why he was dragging me out of the store, I was perfectly able to walk my own self out.

When we were a couple feet away from the store, he stopped and dropped my hand. I looked down at my converse. "Th-Thanks for the help." I stuttered out quietly.

"Don't worry about it. That guy was just getting on my nerves. Picking on a poor Bieber fan? Seriously, its not like everybody has the same taste in music." the boy shrugged. I smiled to myself. It was kind of nice to know that some people were still nice in this world and not complete and utter jerks. "So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Chloe. Chloe June..." I looked up at him nervously, "What's yours?" When I got a closer look at his face, something in me thought he looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like the name of the person was sitting right in my grasps but I couldn't get to it.

The boy smiled at me, "I'm not going to tell you right now. How about you call me... Drew?" I looked a little confused, but I agreed to call him, Drew anyways. It wasn't like it was going to get anybody hurt right? At least I hope not.

I was going to figure out who this boy really is by the end of the day I hope. "Sure, whatever you say Drew. You know you do look familiar to me right... You look like somebody I know and I can't put my finger on it."

He smirked, "I'll make a deal with you. You hang with me the rest of the day and by the time one of us have to leave I'll tell you my real name. How does that sound Chlo?" I started blushing.

"Sure why not? This'll be a lot of fun for me." I answered him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Drew" started walking towards another store. We sat there goofing off and trying on random outfits on and making complete fools of ourselves.

It was a lot of fun for me. Then my phone went off. I didn't want to pick up but if it was my mom she would kill me. So I answered it, "Hey! Who is this?"

"Chloe! Where the hell are you? I thought you were going to the music store and then we were going back home? It's been over 3 hours." My mouth dropped open there was no way that I could have been in the mall that long. I was only here for an hour! When I looked at my clock on my phone. Sure enough I had been in the mall for over three hours.

"Sorry mom! I ran into somebody and we kind started goofing off in a store. Are you still in the parking lot?" I freaked out. I still couldn't believe that I was with this boy for three hours. It wasn't possible, but time does go by fast when you have fun. Oh did I forget to mention that this boy took less then thirty minutes to break through my shyness and have me laughing and joking with him? Yeah this boy was something else.

"Drew" started laughing. I started blushing. "Yes! I have been in this car for three hours waiting for you. I was tempted to call the police if you didn't pick up your phone when I called. How about you get your butt over here so we can leave?" I frowned. I was having to much fun right now to leave.

"Yeah, fine mom. I'll be there in a couple minutes..." I hung up the phone and sighed. I picked up my hat. "Well I have to get going before my mom blows a lid and does something completely stupid."

He grabbed my hand, "How about I walk with you to your car? I have to get going now anyways too. My mom doesn't really know where I am at either. She'll probably being freaking to." He smiled at me. I started blushing.

"Alright!" I couldn't really say much of anything to this boy. I think I might be falling for him and I have only known him for three hours. Oh and I still don't know his real name. Which sucks for me because by the time I find out his name, it'll be to late for anything.

We ran all through out the store. I was kind of glad that I didn't like wearing girly things and I was more of a tomboy. If I was wearing a skirt and heels, running through this mall. I might have been dead. I almost tripped and fell on my face, but thank God that Justin steadied me out. Then we kept running and laughing. This was so not going to work.

When we got out to the parking lot, I searched for my mom's car and she was parked right in front of mall. I rolled my eyes. She has been worried about me ever since my dad left us. Which was practically when I was born. Loved her to death, but sometimes it sucked.

My mom started honking the horn at me. I held up a finger to her. I turned to "Drew". "So I guess this is bye?" I smiled slightly and looked down at my feet. He pulled my chin up so I was looking up at him and not my feet. He moved his hand back to his pocket.

"Yeah... sorta. Hey what's your cell number?" He asked me. I gave him my number and then he took my phone and put his number in my cell phone. "Here ya go. So I'll be hopefully seeing you later Chloe?" I nodded.

"Sure, I guess. If you want... So now that one of us is leaving are you going to tell me your real name?" I asked him. He smiled and I looked down at my feet. I could see him moving closer to me. I started getting nervous. I knew he wouldn't try anything, right?

The tip of our feet are touching now. He puts his hand on my chin and pulled my face up so I would be looking at him. He inched closer to my lips, "You'll be able to figure it out." He then kissed me. I was shocked. This guy I barely knew was kissing me and the bad part is I didn't know his real name.

After a few seconds of being in shock, I finally kissed the guy back. He pulled away and smiled at me, "Well, I'll see you around, shawty." He walked away from me to his car. He didn't turn back to look at me again.

He called me shawty! I was realizing something. Shawty was Justin's favorite slang word to use. I got in to the car. I was still trying to figure it out. My mom stared at me questioningly and I had a feeling that I was going to get a lecture about this later.

Who was that boy! This was going to get on my nerve. As we were pulling out of the mall, my phone started vibrating. I got a text from somebody. I opened the text it said, _**My real name is Justin Bieber. **_My mouth dropped open. Then I checked who sent the text and it said the sender was Justin Bieber.

I couldn't believe it! I started screaming in the car. My mom looked at me like I was crazy. Now that I think about this was no longer a bad day. I got to meet the boy of my dreams and he kissed me. Does that count though, since I didn't know exactly who he was when I met him? Oh well at least I got to meet him.

I texted back, _**Justin? Wow can't believe it. Thanks for the kiss to. :D**_

Then he texted right back, _**No problem. Anytime. **_I couldn't help but smile at that text. Today was the best day of my life.


End file.
